internetpediawikiaorg_zh_tw-20200214-history
使用者討論:Sannse
--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月15日 (六) 03:41 (UTC) delete *May I ask why you want to delete my pictures?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月15日 (六) 03:41 (UTC) *My this photo 檔案:IMG 1348.JPG。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月15日 (六) 03:42 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm part of Wikia's staff team. We’ve recently been looking at images that have been uploaded to Wikia. Instead of deleting problem images when we get complaints about them, we have started to actively look for and remove them across Wikia. ::Images of nudity (including breasts and butts) aren't allowed under our Terms of Use. So I'm afraid you will have to choose another image to use. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2012年12月17日 (一) 19:16 (UTC) *Don't worry.不會發生任何事的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月18日 (二) 01:48 (UTC) *所以我還是會把圖片放回去的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月18日 (二) 01:49 (UTC) ::If I understood what you said correctly, you want to re-upload the image. If so, that's not OK. It will be deleted again when the image is reviewed next time. Sorry -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2012年12月18日 (二) 20:12 (UTC) *ok,我了解了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2012年12月19日 (三) 00:44 (UTC) monobook *請問為什麼不能將monobook設為預設值，請問monobook真的不好用嗎?還是你們討厭使用monobook呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月2日 (六) 03:45 (UTC) :It's not something we offer. Wikia has it's own look, and we don't want to match other sites. We allow people to use monbook for their own view, but not as the site default. Sorry -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2013年3月4日 (一) 19:19 (UTC) *嗯，瞭解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月5日 (二) 06:17 (UTC) *我還是希望以後monobook可以成為預設值耶。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月5日 (二) 06:18 (UTC) ::That's not likely on Wikia I'm afraid -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2013年3月5日 (二) 22:28 (UTC) *嗯，瞭解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月6日 (三) 03:23 (UTC) 錢 *請問你們花了多少錢辦這個wiki啊?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月9日 (六) 05:49 (UTC) :Hi, I'm not sure I understand the question. I think you are asking how much it costs to run a wiki? :That's a difficult question, there are thousands of different wikis, and you can't just split the total to say what each one costs. And it depends what you include - for example we make new features, which need developers and lots of work. That's not needed to keep one wiki running, but makes the site better for everyeone. Of course, we have adverts to pay for the sites and keep the business healthy. So, it's very complicated, and I don't have an answer for you -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2013年3月11日 (一) 17:20 (UTC) *嗯，瞭解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年3月16日 (六) 12:00 (UTC) 工程師 *Does wikia engineers who? Can introduce to me I know you?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年5月18日 (六) 03:02 (UTC) ::Wikia has lots of engineers, but I can't introduce you to them - they have to concentrate on engineer things :) If you have any questions, you can send them in via -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2013年5月20日 (一) 18:06 (UTC) *ok,I known.--Msnhinet8（留言） 2013年5月21日 (二) 00:14 (UTC) 關於圖片的事情 *嗨!您好，我之前上傳了與屁股條目的圖片，可是後來被wikia誤以為是色情圖片刪除了，請問我還可以恢復該圖片嗎？因為那是具有教育意義的圖片卻被刪除讓我感到疑惑。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月3日 (三) 13:32 (UTC) *謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月3日 (三) 13:32 (UTC) ::Hello, I don't see any images recently deleted on this community. Was the image hosted on this wikia or another? Could you link me to the deleted file page? --sannse (help forum | blog) 2014年12月10日 (三) 16:50 (UTC) *就是之前有一張被妳刪除的圖片就是屁股那一張。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月10日 (三) 23:57 (UTC) :::Hi, again I will need you to link me to the file page in question. I do not see any recent deletions on this community by any staff member. --sannse (help forum | blog) 2014年12月12日 (五) 17:14 (UTC) ::::The photo of butt is your deleted photo. By the way, I also hope that you can recover the photo of nudes . Msnhinet8 and I knew rules of Wikia, but they are an educational photos, rather than representatives of pornographic photos.--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2014年12月13日 (六) 04:01 (UTC) :::::Hi, sorry for the slow reply, I've been away. The photo of buttocks can stay, as it's an educational photo. However, we do not allow photos of nude children in any context. That photo will have to be deleted and stay deleted. I will remove it now. If the butt photo is removed later, please let me know, it may be another staff person who doesn't know I am allowing it. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 2015年3月20日 (五) 17:58 (UTC) ::::::OK. I see.--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2015年3月21日 (六) 06:04 (UTC)